1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to work recognition systems and work recognition devices which recognize respective processes in work performed by a person, based on previously-learned knowledge such as image features.
2. Background Art
In recent years, work recognition systems have been getting developed to recognize processes in work performed by a person using hands, such as cooking, cleaning, and laundry in daily life, by observing states (scenes) and/or movements in the work by sensors such as cameras. Such work recognition systems previously learn, off-line, objects that are targets of work, or features of human work actions (processes), so as to accumulate them as pieces of knowledge data. Then, the work recognition systems compare the pieces of knowledge data to observation values generated by the sensors to recognize the objects or actions (processes). The recognition results are used as various triggers for information provision devices to present a next work process or warn a danger caused by the work process. Or, the recognition results are used as inputs of devices that utilize daily actions as log data. For example, Non-Patent Reference 1 discloses a system that recognizes processes in hand work as cooking, by using foods such vegetables and meat as target objects.
FIG. 18 shows a summary of processing performed by the system disclosed in Non-Patent Reference 1 to recognize processes in hand work of a person. First, a designer of the system adds, off-line, a closed caption 102 corresponding to a subtitle for explaining a cooking process, to an image 101 of a cooking scene which is captured by a camera. Next, once more off-line, the system receives the image 101 and the closed caption 102 as inputs. The system compares the image 101 to previously-learned pieces of knowledge data regarding a time at which a text is obtained from the closed caption 102, so as to specify a target object in the work process.